


Unconventional Team Bonding

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, But no consent issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT5 Friendship, OT5 Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Relationship, Thor is part of the family but currently not present, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, implied OT6 - Freeform, mentioning of alcohol, switching POV, weird descriptions of sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: After a night out at a charity gala with the team, Tony feels antsy. Soon it’s kind of decided that a good way to end this evening would be some sex. No one complains.





	Unconventional Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Huh. Okay this one was really tough. Seriously, it drove me insane. That’s my first orgy-fic and I’m not quite happy with it.  
> If you notice weird stuff that happened because my brain was being an idiot, tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> So it’s mostly smut... hope you have at least a bit fun with it. :)
> 
> As always, this work isn’t betaed yet.. so beware of odd mistakes and an inflation of comma.
> 
> All in all this was a nightmare while an interesting challenge that got longer than anticipated.  
> Also this will be my last work of the KinkBingo before the deadline. I intend to finish my bingosquare regardless when I have the time.
> 
> Thank you  
> ~Hikari

As usual, the annual charity event of the New York City Police Department left Tony feeling riled up and slightly bored at the same time. After hours of polite conversation with nearly everyone present - because unsurprisingly the city’s police men were eager to chat with the heroes they fought alongside of - he just wanted to get some relief for his pent-up energy.

Jarvis sent the elevator up into the penthouse without any prompt, so the team poured into the open space a bit staggering. Following his conditioned impulses to go to his bar, as he normally did when dressed to the nines and just came home, Tony was the first to get rid of his tie.

“Stark, you better bring some for us as well.” Clint demanded while slouching on the sofa uncaring that his suit would get all wrinkly.  
“I would never keep you dry, would I?”  
Thankfully Natasha approached to his right, gathering some more glasses for the others.  
They worked quietly, both knowing by heart which beverages were needed on a night like this.  
Beer for Steve and Clint, tonic for Bruce as well as wine and scotch for Natasha and Tony himself respectively.   
At times when Thor managed to join, he would get some mead or share some of Steve’s and Clints bee, but sadly today wasn’t one of those days.

Tony took a sip, watching his team before following Natasha over to the sitting area. He flopped down heavily between Steve and Bruce, passing them their drinks and leaned back.  
Silence settled over the group, and Jarvis apparently shared Tony’s instinct that neither of them was really interested in a movie, so he didn’t offer. Instead he dimmed the lights down smoothly until everything was dipped into comfortable half-light.

Energy still swirling under Tony’s skin, he downed his drink before tossing the glass carelessly onto the table. He caught Steve’s questioning gaze and took that as queue to pull him down into a kiss.   
It didn’t stay at just that, it rarely ever did with Tony, so not long after Steve was straddled and quite effectively engaged in a making out scene.

Bruce gently rescued the half-full bottle from the captains hand and placed it out of range. It was such a mindful and Bruce-thing to do, that Tony turned his head to send the ruffled scientist a cheeky ‘thank-you’ for his troubles.

“Oh man, am I supposed to just watch, while you’re getting all the fun? Come on, Nat, back me up here.”  
With a playful pout Clint scrambled over from his claimed sofa, stopping in front of Bruce who looked up at him without word.

“What do you think, doc, wanna show him what he’s missing out over there?”  
Tony knew what Clint was doing, despite them all being fairly comfortable with each other by now, Bruce still tended to be skittish, especially when his headspace wasn’t quite right. So consent and checking in was way more important with him than with anyone else of the team.  
Natasha meanwhile got rid of her elegant high heels, leaving her barefoot in only her backless gown. She was ridiculously stunning regardless what she wore, if fancy dresses or casual sportswear, but what excited Tony the most was, that she was deadly no matter what.  
Also, it was a sight to see her fighting a guy all dressed up, it made her appear more like a feline predator than a black widow.

Bruce wordlessly pressed his face into the hand cupping his cheek, and Tony knew without looking, that Clint and Natasha were exchanging a silent conversation over his head.  
In the next second his attention was dragged away by Steve’s hand which had found it’s way into his hair, pulling gently. Tony moaned silently, relishing in the way, those strong hands kept the pain just on the right side of teasing.

Quickly Tony loosened Steve’s tie and undid the first three buttons of the crisp dress shirt. Wait, did he starch it?   
He chuckled to himself, of course Steve Rogers would starch his dress shirts before wearing them, why was he even surprised? 

On his left the sofa shifted when someone’s weight was repositioned and there was the faint rustling of fabric but no more spoken words. Not about to let himself be bothered by that, Tony again took the lead and pushed his hands under Steve’s shirt.   
The warm skin was so baby-soft, it shouldn’t be possible for grown-up men, serum or not, but it had the advantage of being quite sensitive.

It never failed to amaze Tony how responsive the man under him was, so he liked to take his time to stroke over the heaving chest and flick the hard nipples.   
“T- tony.”  
Steve moaned unashamedly into his mouth, face flushed with excitement, looking every ounce like the kind of model Steve would love to draw.

Apparently deciding that he wanted to engage more, Steve’s hands wandered farther down, finding Tony’s ass. That was something he could only approve of, he knew literally from first hand experience how well Steve was able to use those.

“Really boys, you look like horny teenagers at prom. Maybe you wanna loose at least some of those clothes?”  
Natasha slipped behind Tony and skilled fingers quickly freed him from both his suit jacket and - unstarched - dress shirt.  
“Always, if you’re lending a hand” he smirked, letting his head fall back so he could make eye contact. Like that Tony could notice that she’d indeed gotten rid of her dress already and only a tan slip was covering her milky skin.

Natasha snorted, but pressed her bare front against his back. Tony could feel the soft flesh of her breasts and was tempted to turn around to touch them.  
Steve had now regained some of his posture and was looking at Natasha with the same rapt admiration he always held for her.

“If you think Clint and Brucie can spare you, you could just join us over here. I get the feeling someone would certainly enjoy that.”  
The woman placed an, in comparison, chaste kiss on Tony’s swollen lips, and answered “we’d have to rearrange ourselves a bit then.”  
They were more than happy to follow the unspoken suggestion.

~

“Oh god, that’s a good boy Bruce. Keep going, ah yes, that’s it.”  
Clint sure was vocal during sex, not always and not at first, but he’d come around to be able to let go more and more. By now he enjoyed voicing his pleasure and wants, maybe because he’s never had to regret it, quite the opposite actually.

Right now Bruce obediently bobbed his head, lips wrapped firmly around Clints erection. He’s gotten quite good at that, the archer had to admit, Tony surely had had some happy times with his beloved science bro since the last time they did this.  
Bruce’s unruly curls had lost all the resemblance they had been forced into prior this evenings gala and were now falling into his face.   
Oh, Clint really understood why Tony was so dotty about the silent genius, Bruce was kind, smart and downright adorable. He couldn’t be happier that they’d managed to pull him into their little group with the preference for unconventional team-bonding.

As much as he loathed to do it, Clint pulled Bruce’s face up, when he’d approached dangerous territory way too soon.  
“Gimme a break here, doc, I won’t last too long under this new skill of yours.”  
Their little physicist rarely blushed in day to day life, but instead averted the other person’s eyes when got praised.   
Clint grabbed the other man’s arm and caught the chapped lips for a long kiss.

Bruce also didn’t really do ‘quick and dirty’ and unsurprisingly longed for sensuality and gentleness. He was yet to be turned down by anyone for that, since they might all have their preferences, but they were all too happy to fill Bruce’s need.

Clint quickly glanced over to the others who had apparently jumped from innocent making out to more lewd things. He smirked to himself while he regarded Tony, firmly held against Steve’s - now naked - chest, who seemed to hold himself back from thrusting into Natasha. Clint knew the woman’s game of teasing and letting people wait way too well and dreaded and loved it in equal measure.   
Tony didn't seem to think too differently about this, judging by the tiny sounds he made.

“What do you think, doc, shall we watch how Nat drives him crazy?”   
Slightly glazed over, intelligent eyes flickered to the other side of the sofa, head tilted in curiosity. Neither of them was a voyeur per se, but experience had taught them that watching their teammates did have some allurements. More often than not they would get involved in their activities and that never ceased to be great fun.

 

Bruce’s eyes refocused on him and Clint received a little nod. Unlike him, Bruce wasn’t any more talkative here than he was outside of the bedroom. They weren’t sure if it was just his character as a shy introvert or a remainder of the aftermath of becoming the Hulk. Not that it mattered anyway.   
Though, Tony had once claimed, that Bruce had been like this already years ago, back when he’d been just an extraordinary physicist that had held speeches in front of the community. Awkwardly if Tony was to be believed.

“Well then.”  
Clint smiled and pushed Bruce a bit so that they could relocate with their backs against the second sofa, gaining perfect view of the scenery unfolding in front of them.

Tony was straining slightly against Steve’s arms, patience for games with Natasha obviously wearing thin, while their captain tried to keep him distracted by biting his neck playfully.  
That seemed to work splendidly, since Tony’s head fell back on the other man’s shoulder with a groan in an unconscious attempt to give Steve more space. 

Natasha, being the beast that she was, used that moment to finally drop her act and slide down in one swift movement.  
The man nearly whined when he was finally able to bury deep in the warmth he’d been wanting be declined for the last minutes.   
Oh, how Clint could relate.

When Clint turned to his right he was caught immediately in a questioning gaze. Bruce motioned vaguely at his crotch and Clint happily shuffled forward a bit to made room for the physicist to slip into the space behind him.  
Sizing the opportunity, Clint leaned back against the broad chest, welcoming it when Bruce slung one hand around his middle section in some kind of half hug before the second one found its mark, the archers still straining cock.

The calloused hand felt way too good on his still slightly slick, heated flesh. It wasn’t as good as Bruce’s mouth had been of course, but the fact that the man let out tiny gasps as reaction to what they could see of their teammates made it more than up.  
Clint tilted his head just enough to steal a kiss before he as well got consumed by the view again.

Natasha was now riding Tony in earnest, looking incredibly graceful in the dim half-light, a bit like one of those goddesses. Soon even the former playboy couldn’t hold himself back anymore and after a grunted warning, Natasha pulled herself off and pushed Tony over the edge with her mouth.

Clint watched how the man’s face grew slack when he came, eyes closed, a picture of equilibrium and serenely he usually wasn’t. Tony looked beautiful, all wrung out and still flying high from endorphins, still held securely in Steve’s grip.

It was Natasha’s voice that pulled Clint out of his thoughts. It wasn’t directed at him though, but at Bruce who had never stopped gently stroking the archers erection until now.  
“Hush Bruce, I’ll go over to poor Steve over there. You get Nat her earned orgasm.”  
Clint chuckled at his friend who staggered to his feet quickly yet a bit uncoordinated, putting his own arousal clear into view.

For a moment he allowed himself to watch how they arranged without a lot of words and after a briefly exchange of touches. Bruce dove into Natasha’s folds immediately, obviously determined to give her the best he was able to do, while his own neglected cock finally got some attention as well.  
They looked good together, Clint decided, watching the creamy light and dirty tanned skin flow together in some kind of sexual ying-yang. 

True to his word Clint skittered over to their team heads, the inventor still draped over the leader in a way that indicated he was completely blissed out.  
“Hey Stark, maybe you wanna make some room?”  
Tony mumbled something in answer but really did pull himself up just to flop down comfortably not far from where Clint himself had been seconds ago.

“Clint.”  
Steve said, skin still faintly flushed and eyes bright. Clint knew exactly what he wanted to do right now, hopefully the captain was up for it as well.  
“If you give me a minute to grab some lube I’m all yours”, he offered in a way of a half question, pleased when he got an eager nod as well as helping hands to acquire needed lubricant.

“Drawer next to the TV”, Tony informed lazily from his spot, but other than that not being very helpful and instead enjoying the show.  
“Thanks.”  
Steve, always polite, replied while Clint quickly grabbed the little package and returned as fast as he could.  
Leaning close to their captain, Clint whispered a cheeky “How would you have me?”

Blushing adorably, Steve guided him to the sofa and made him bend over so that his arms were braced on the cushions. Clint shivered at the sudden feeling of being intimately exposed but the next second his asscheeks were already being spread apart gently.   
Damn, Steve and his big hands, one day they were going to turn into a new kink and wouldn't that be a weird thought.

The lube was warmed up so there was no initial shock besides the slight stretch when Steve started opening him up. By the time the other man deemed Clint fully prepared, he was already trembling with anticipation, getting filled by Steve’s cock belonged to his favourite things for sure.

Both of them moaned audibly when they slotted together, watching and participating as long as they had without getting off themselves was making everything more sweet.  
Steve, being the gentleman that he was, paused for a long minute, catching his breath and giving both of them room to get used to the new sensations before starting to move. Despite that, Clint was sure he wouldn’t last long. After all he’d already had the pleasure of Bruce’s hand and mouth on him to role him up effectively.

And while he couldn’t see one of the others since he was facing the sofa’s backrest - and in all honestly was busy to keep himself together - he could hear faint whispers.  
One of the voices definitely belonged to Natasha and the other could’ve been Tony.

But all thoughts about his teammates were chased away as Steve found his prostate and pure pleasure erupted into Clint’s body.   
Now thrusting in earnest, Steve bent over until his hot breath hit Clint’s neck, moaning unabashedly between his throaty praises.

The mix of stimulation and sweet words threatened to undo him quicker than he’d anticipated. So, Clint shifted his weight onto his right arm to be able to jerk off. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to come untouched, never had been, but that never had posed a problem before.

“Steve, Steve... I’m going to... Ste-... fuck.”  
Clint yelled when he tipped over the edge, fucked through it by Steve’s final thrusts before he as well came, less noisily but just as intense.  
Their sweaty bodies collapsed together, Steve pulling out in time to pull Clint into his lap as they were breathing through the aftershocks.

“That was good.”  
“Very.” Clint confirmed, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face.  
“10/10, would recommend again.”

Tony snorted from where he had sprawled out a few meters away.   
Not very surprisingly he had Bruce’s head in his lap and was carding his fingers through the curly mess adoringly. Next to them was Natasha who was obviously spent and relaxed, cushioned on Bruce’s stomach looking quite pleased with herself. 

“Just for the record” Tony announced to no one in particular “I would’ve gotten Natasha off myself if she wouldn’t have immediately snagged Brucie. I’m not that much of an asshole.”  
They all knew he wasn’t, experience had told them that Tony was indeed a quite skilled and creative lover who made sure that his partners got their share of endorphins, but today he’d been depleted of that aspect. Without doubt that had been Natasha’s plan all along when she’s joined him and Steve, and Clint was positive the others were well aware of that.

“Of course, Tony.” The captain smiled softly, arms still wrapped around Clint's naked body.   
Sooner rathe than later they should get some clothes or blankets, because even if the penthouse was kept on an consistently warm temperature he was starting to feel the chill on his drying skin.  
Also, he was feeling exhausted after a day of socialising and incredible sex with his teammates. 

Apparently Natasha shared this sentiment since she stretched languidly before sitting up and voicing: “well, that’s been fun. But I think I’ll call it a night. Whoever turns up in my bed better not have cold feet.”  
Bruce chuckled quietly from his place and wished the woman a good night.

Recognising Natasha’s offer as what it was, Clint disentangled himself from his personal furnace. “If I don’t want her to throw me and my feet out of bed, I’ll better bring you along. What do you think?”  
Steve looked down at Tony and Bruce who hadn’t moved an inch to show similar indications, so the engineer answered the unspoken question: “I guess we’ll stay a bit longer. But don’t worry Cap, we won’t go into the lab, pinkie promise.”

Steve just rolled his eyes good-heartedly, by now used to the genius’ antics and after the exchange of more ‘good-nights’, Clint dragged the other man to the elevator.   
He didn’t worry about the two scientists too much, Tony would most likely drag Bruce with him to bed, which would lead to two ruffled but actually rested geniuses in the morning.

Steve knocked at Natasha’s door politely, before they more or less joined the woman in the bathroom for the needed clean-up.  
When all three of them were huddled together in bed, Clint thought about the past months with his new team. They’d been off at a rocky start which had sorted itself out quite easily, if extraordinary. It had happened in a way that, if he was being honest, Clint hadn’t thought himself able to engage in, yet he did, happily.

Well, sometimes it was a good thing to be proved wrong, he decided while pressing his cold toes against Natasha’s shins.  
“I hate you, Clint.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Steve just mumbled something and pulled both of them closer to his chest.  
Indeed a very good thing.


End file.
